Penance-Requiem for a saiyan
by Pope the 24th
Summary: Vegeta realized that his family deserved a better father and husband. Pride be damned!


Hello children of a lost flock, let the words of a new prophet of a new truth guide your wayward souls to a revelation not seen since the awakening and epiphany of brother of gentleman yore.

Please enjoy….

Two birds fly heavenly In the sky of a great summer day, a small island was bustling with hover cars landing in the surprising large place. people who came far and wide to a great event that happens to test fighters all over and to see who is the best in the planet. An old tourerment named budokai tenkaichi, the challenge under the heavens and a special group of friends will join to make things a little more appealing

The main hero stretching his arms and turned around to his longtime friend and smiled "well puar its looks a good day I feel lucky, Maybe I can win the championship."

"Kya, a gruff cocky voice said. A human insect like you would be shattered just by faint feeling of my skill. Hell my daughter would completely destroy you. By just the first word coming out the pricks mouth tottered the mood of the scar ex bandit. The prince of sayans, vegeta stood before him with such a snear that screamed "my Dick is bigger than yours, that why your bitch left you for this alpha''

"fuckin ape." Suddenly came out of his mouth leaving the prince shocked. What the sayain didn't know was that he went to sprit world to get training from a very good master, a lengend that managed to achieve enlightenment to kaihood in just a split second, a real sage and gentleman. He was god gift to the earth and now he was a brand new Kai that was leading the world into a new age whan the time was right.

With the moment of shock over, the space warrior face twisted to anger that wanted to punish the insult from the feeble human but a softer but more vile voice that crooned "you are damn right he is, he had me screaming in ways you could never make me. Soft but loud expanse heel based sounds was getting louder, stopping when the woman made it to her man smirking "Isn't that right, vege" she kissed his cheek.

Outwardly Yamcha displayed nothing more than mild dislike toward the heiresses, but inside said other other wise. The blue haired cunt set a blaze burning fiercer than the destruction of namek. Its was bad enough the this bitch forgot her place, cheated on him on his onw bed with the asshole, getting their trunks making juice all over the bed HE slept in but she had vegeta force him to sleep in it to remember the smell of a pleased woman. Goku came in to force them to stop and to help me but the damage has been done. Before I came in the floozy video taped the whole damn thing of their mating and gave it to everybody, the fucking pigs. Their little purple mistake trunks LOVES to bring it up when they send him to my mansion so that I have the "glory" of watching a mixed bastard.

"Hey! cut it out." Just now a more calming and present voice called out calming me. When I turned abounded and looked, that smile he had, in its own way told me that he will have my back. Yes, goku almost made up for vegeta existence… almost. The prince turned to him and said " what's wrong kakarot, you think were playing a little to rough" in a slightly condescending votive. The sheer fact that this ungrateful monkey saw fit to mock his reason of being forgiven made him want to show this wanker the fruits of my labor already but rembered that the tournament will the best place to dethrone him. A saying filled his head "the baby bear's best taste is when its mother sees the last twitch of life before its eaten or when its screams pieces her when its being mauled and she can see her failure." Yes it will be soon.

"I don't Yamaha thinks its joking around, all he was doing was just being excited for the games." Said one of my closest friend while walking to greet me. "Whatever", the prince said while grabbing his whore but not before bulma sneered "fags." In earshot. That got my blood blazing. "At lease I'm not more used up and run down than a crack house in a prominently ethnic establishment." Furious

Bulma being the female that she is did what her instincts to her to do when she met someone who would not take her shit, cry her tits off in intel big bad vegeta came to rescue her from her usally self inflected shit. "That's it!" yelled the errata prince suddenly rushing me his right hand already raised to right my wrong but before I could fight back goku already stopped him "that's enough, save it for the tournament." It did not take a genius to see all the gears turning In his head. All the ways he wanted to break me turning in his head. Vegeta stopped his advance, gave me one more glare and turned around to get his bitch and mixed bastard.

The walk to the ring made my stomach want to be more empty than a African kids after he's been executed. Everywhere had vegeta face beacues dumb hoes loved bad guys and would suck his Dick even if he killed his family. Then again what do you expect? it's a woman not a dog common sense is not something you can expect. I saw a teen boy leaving one of the vegeta store wearing a "if it was vegeta it be okay" unfortunately for the fan I only allowed him to take seven steps Intel blasted him with some chi also taking out the store with eight cult members . Blood and semen, yes its usually semen when I clence my eyes of some of this world fifth. I when I made it to the ring goku asked me about the explosion and I just him beerus destroyed it because the food there was under cooked and the people there were foolish enough to say out loud that vegeta could kick his ass.

"Damn, but it can't be helped. we will bring them back with the dragon balls when this is over" said goku serve those asses right, I though if they can't rightfully have this place with a nice guy like me well they should not be there at all.

Well the tournament gone under way and I'm at the semi finals. the guy I faced was some shitty writer named death goblets well lets just say he fights as bad as right. The last thing he said to me was "how does it feel to know that your ex got a real man to scrub your genes out of her coach? Well, HOW DOES IT FEEL FOR YOUR LUNGS TO BREATHE LAVA YOU DICKMASTER! Now the moment is at hand, my teacher came to see my performance and right know he is robes. He said he will show his face when it's the right time. I stared at my life long emeny, vegeta. The prince sneered well its look like its time for a funeral. I just looked at him and smiled. No vegeta its time for a rape, I said before I got into my new stance.

The annouser looked at both of us, raised his hand and shouted "Begin" we both rushed each other and reached a stalemate, both of hands clenched against each other like swords on the battlefield. He broke it and try to give me a punch in the face but I ducked left, stopped with right foot, dashed with a boxer stance and gave him one hell of a uppercut that decked him hard enough to leave small lighting traces at his chin. The blue haired cow who loves to think is is not a day under twenty stood up in shock, well now she will get floored. I springed up, both feet propelling to the aired, fisted cock at the ape. to my surprise he recovered and met my left foot and raised me an elbow to my gut that was like a butt of a rifle. But to his surprise saw that the powerful move did not blow me away . I advanced with a three hit combo. He extended his arm like a right angle to block my punch it before he could counted I used a after image right before he punched my face a new hole. Then I come towards him with a clockwise swoop. He avaded it with a aerial side flip, "WHAM!" I got him with a powerful kick to his balls that slammed him to the ring. He recovered after the ten count making me the winner. He was passed, what I said next burn his ass. What's wrong vegeta all I did was neutered a dog so he can't have any more bitches with that sploosh bag. He transformed to super sayan blue. The Olney things I was hereing was poach monkey sounds. He charged me and lasted for five moments before I gave him the beatdown. He lie before me broken "how did you get this powerful?"

"That is easy my master…Eliot Rodger!"

And with that the robes flew off and made a thousand woman cream there pants, even maron.

What lie before was gods gift to man, a perfect being of wealth ,status and humility. Broad strong arms, nice legs and an ass of steel. He was dressed in the finest cloth of zuze beard and his smile could drop a bitch one hundred fold.

Vegeta was shocked but nothing could prepare him for what is about happen next. Vegeta found himself face down ass up and the feeling grinning wolf looking at his bear ass. "Please Yamaha" the prince begged the wolf looked back smiled and said. "please, you will be." Then with a force that shattered a sound barrier his horse cock plunge deep in the butt pillow.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! NOOO!" as every pound was shaking up the very earth, cracks was forming all around the two. The Dick that was being used was accumulating sweat and pre cum and to the prince's shame his was also at attention just waiting for the relief. His whimper and crying was turning into yes more, fill the cunt boy with more. "you are better than bulma ever was! Please master, may I release?" the prince or should I say the princess was screaming. Bulma was so shocked that she quaffed and killed a crowd with a vag fumes.

"NANI!" Gouku screamed momentarily slipping back into his superior Japanese voice. But one scream shattered the earth hero.

UNANUS! Pillico screamed with his advanced eyes he saw the planet of Uranus getting fucking destroyed. Hot white lava was feeling up the curators, holes were being stretched. The sounds of the volcano was getting louder Intel the planet exploded killing all the people.

As for the new king he spent half of his wolf babies into his new slavemate shit cannon then held the rest masterfully and call the whore who left him, its time she learned her place " see what happens when you tangled with the big dog" he said pridefully, his buster cannon still wet with ererctness and use and screamed "I can go all night." Suddenly her female instincts was kicking with each smell of his grand Dane she looked to vegeta, who has love juice coming out of his hole looking extremely satisfied.

Then she made the first smart choice she in a long time. "my master will you take this foolish broad back" she said bowing down, knowing her rightful place." Well, make your self useful and clean my holy tree to get your surup" the harem master said with forgiveness in his eyes. The woman suck the shit and sweat and seamen for five moments enjoying the stretching its giving her mouth than drank his elixir to become his otherslave mate. Goku congratulate him and plur him and most of the people expect goku gang died.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?"

Lanuch! Everyone screamed and every thing was alight in ZA WALUDO.

The end.

"And then you woke up"

"What" yamcha was shocked for a second, he forgot some fat bug eye motherfucker named everworld had the nerve to disturb him demanding what he was doing in CC at west city.

"I will get vegeta then he will show you that this his home."

"Velma" I called and out came my black haired mate in a keyhole sweater with my favorite skit, the one that likes to show all of the ass he owns, flooding with all of his cream. Everworld was so shocked that one eye was looking the state of one of his heros and the other one, well I do not know what the hell it was looking at. "well now that been answered." I said allowing a pregnant pause then I uppercut him destroying him and his two inch Dick but before he faded his eyes actually was not bogeyed for once.

Well all's well that end well.


End file.
